


[Podfic] For Me

by RsCreighton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Yuri and Otabek start out innocently watching TV. It doesn't stay that innocent for very long at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349853) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGELSAVES!!!! :D <3

**Title:** For Me  
**Author:** angelsaves  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   6:18  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bYoI%5d%20For%20Me.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201703/%5bYoI%5d%20For%20Me.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
